What's Next For Us?
by midgetofoz
Summary: Cammie and Zach have been together for three and a half years and are completely happy with their life. They are highly ranked spies in the CIA and have found peace. So what is next for them?And how will some of them react to it?
1. At An Improper Time

_**Hello My Dear Pingüinos Pequeños! I have a new draft for a possible story. This was so fun to write, so please review and tell me if you want the story. I need five reviews for me to make it, so if you like it make sure you review.**_

* * *

"Duck, Cammie!" I heard Zach yell from somewhere behind me. I dropped to a crouch and threw my leg out, succeeding in tripping my opponent and slapping a napotine patch to his head. I didn't have time to bask in my success, so I sprinted to Zach. He was fighting off two burly guys at once so I helped him out by executing a perfect roundhouse kick to the larger of the two, causing him to collapse on to the second man.

"Babe, you have no idea how sexy that was!" Zach joked said as he fastened patches on all the men to insure that they were knocked out for a while.

"Just for you, hot stuff," I winked before turning and checking our perimeter.

Zach and I had been in the CIA for three years, and had been officially dating for three and a half years. I had graduated Gallagher with offers from nearly everyone in the business, and had eventually decided on the CIA when they made the offer to clear Joe Solomon's name and except him back. Now I get to learn from Joe whenever we go on missions together. Zach had made the last-minute decision to join the CIA when he heard from Grant Newman and Jonas Anderson that they were accepting offers from the CIA. Macey and Liz had also joined the agency when they discovered the different rewards they could receive if they did join.(Liz was a sucker for the free research lab they offered her and Macey was salivating at the custom-made heels that we received for our disguises.) And Bex ended up leaving MI6 after a year and a half, and switching over to us.

I was completely happy with my life at that point. I had found closure in my Dad's death, I was surrounded by friends and family, and I had the job of my dreams. Not to mention I got to work with my extremely hot boyfriend all the time. The CIA ranked me third in the business, which put me directly under Solomon. Abby still had a claim on first, and had finally admitted to liking Townsend. They had started dating about four months ago, and actually were quite cute together. My mom was still the headmistress at Gallagher, and was constantly pestering me to come and sub for Solomon once in a while. Overall, everyone was in the perfect place in their lives at this point.

"Hey Duchess," I called into my comms" Can you and Muscle come haul these dudes out?"

"Yeah." She responded.

"Let's keep going Zach. I think we are running late to crash their party," I chirped in his ear before helping him up from his perch on the ground. We began the slow descent to the bottom floor of the underground building. Our mission was to extract a flash drive that contained information on the whereabouts of several of our agents. Zach and I had to get the flash drive and take out the people at the meeting. Bex and Grant were back-up and Liz was on tech.

"So, you want to get some Chinese takeout for tonight?" Zach questioned casually.

"Sure. Ooh! You want to watch a movie also?" I offered as we reached the bottom floor.

Before Zach could answer, people began to flood the hall. On instinct, I began to call for backup, but found only static. I launched into battle, side by side with Zach. I threw punches, kicks, and slaps as fast as I could. I was slapping napotine patches on everything I could reach and sensed Zach doing the same as me. We fought for what felt like hours and probably took out thirty trained operatives. I lifted my head, and was met with the sight of thirty more men coming to the rescue of their comrades. I turned and looked at Zach. He had blood flowing down his side and his right arm hung at an awkward angle. He was panting heavily and his eyes were beginning to droop. I had a twisted ankle and my left eye was swollen shut from where someone got a good hit in. We were both fading, and fading quickly. On a good day a team of four well-trained operatives in perfect health could take this number of enemies, but not us.

So as I stared into the eyes I knew better than anything else, I accepted our fate. But if I was going to die, I was going to go down fighting. With a last glance at Zach, I see that he has come to the same conclusion.

"I love you Gallagher Girl," he whispered to me.

"I love you too, Blackthorne Boy," I replied before turning to face the people surrounding us. All of our exits were blocked. We had nowhere to go. They began to advance on us, so I faced Zach. Before I said anything he got back to back with me. And in the last second of calm, he grabbed my hand and gripped my fingers tightly before dropping it back to my side.

"Come at us!" I shouted starting the fight.

We fought our hardest, but we were quickly losing. We were breathing our last breaths, throwing our last punches, and speaking our last words.

"Cammie, I know this isn't the best time, I have a question for you," Zach shouted over the din of fighting.

"Go ahead!"

"If we make it out of this alive, will you marry me?"

And then it went dark.

* * *

_**Hello! It's me again! Once again please review so i can make this story for you all. i am in the process of making the first one, but this story will probably be up first since I have more ideas for it. Love you all!**_

_** -Sarah(midgetofoz)**_


	2. Waking Up To A Broken Heart

_**Please read the author's Note at the Bottom!**_

* * *

"I should have been there with them. I should have been there!"

"Come on squirt. Wake up so you can try to beat me. Come on!"

"Camster, I am so sorry! I should have got down there quicker!"

"Cam, please wake-up. I can't lose you also."

The different voices and words blended together. I recognized the stress and fear in their voices and I also recognized their common goal. For me to wakeup. I fought the overwhelming sense that told me to just sleep, and I worked hard to wake-up. I worked for what felt like ages, and eventually I did wakeup.

When my eyes fluttered open, I saw tons of flowers. Like everywhere. And balloons floated around the ceiling of the CIA's healing ward. I turned my head (with extensive pain) and found Bex, Liz, Macey, Abby, and my mom. They all had dark circles under their eyes, and they were passed out on top of each other. I was looking for Zach when I realized that he was there with me. I nearly jumped out of the bed when I realized he wasn't anywhere near. I quickly pulled myself out of bed, and limped down the hallway looking for his room. I was frantically searching, scared out of my wits. I couldn't lose him. I just couldn't.

I eventually reached the end of the hall and my breath caught in my throat. He was so bruised I could barely see the normal tan that colored his face. His arm was in a cast and his side had the obvious bulk of bandages under his hospital gown. The scariest sight, however, was his head. Gauze was wrapped around his forehead and a bump the size of a golf-ball was hidden under it.

I nearly fell to the ground there, but I made it into the room and collapsed on the end of his bed where I began to sob.

"Cammie? How did you get here? When did you wake-up?" I looked up long enough to see Townsend towering over me with an awkward presence surrounding him.

"How lo-long has he-been-sle-sleeping?" I choked out between gasp of air.

"He's been out for about 12 days. Cammie, you shouldn't be here," He attempted to help me up, but I pulled away from him.

"NO! Why do you get to be here? He is my boyfriend! How would you feel if it was Abby?" I shouted at him.

"I'm-I'm sorry, Cam. It's just… Do you remember that mission we went on 2 months ago? Zach and I got close then. Since then, we go to the gym together and he is sort of like a little brother to me. I actually care about him," He laughed before his eyes turned serious," And if I have spent every other day here, how do you think the people who have spent every hour here, at your bedside? I don't think they would be happy if they figured out that you were out of your room sobbing over your boyfriend."

I was about to respond when Solomon busted into the room. When his eyes landed on me I could sense the fear and sadness radiating off him. The bags under his eyes told me he had been here 24/7 between me and Zach.

Without a second thought, I stood up and rushed into his arms. I bawled for what felt like forever while he whispered comforting words to me as he gripped me to his chest. By the time I had cried all the tears I could, everyone had shown up. My mom, Abby, and Grant were comforting Bex, who was whimpering. Jonas was holding Liz while she cried hysterically. I shrank away from Joe and held my arms open to my best friends. Grant, Macey, Liz, Bex, and Jonas all hugged me before moving out of the way for Abby and my mom to embrace me.

No words were exchanged between us all. Everyone moved out of the way and pulled a chair up to the bed for me. I sat down next to the love of my life, while they all made themselves comfortable around the room. We all sat quietly and purposeful. We wanted him to wake-up. We all just wanted him to wake-up.

One by one the room emptied as people had to leave, till only Bex and I sat there.

"It's my fault. You two would be fine, if I would have been there. I should have been there with you all! It's my-"

"Bex! No! It is not your fault. Just… no. I'm already blaming myself; I can't have you doing it also. It is not your fault. It is not anyone's fault!" I screamed. She didn't say s word; she just put her arm around me and sat with me. She was just a best friend in the moment, and I am glad she was.

"He proposed, you know," I whispered, not even thinking.

"What?" She exclaimed.

"He proposed while we were fighting."

"How did you respond?" She asked quietly; attentively.

"I didn't. I didn't! I was sitting there fighting and then all the sudden he is proposing and the next moment I am out cold. I didn't answer. And now I may never get to," I cried.

"Cam…"She pulled me close and I sobbed into her shoulder. He may never wake-up again and he doesn't know how much I love him. I couldn't lose him. I can't.

* * *

**_Hello My Dear Pingüinos Pequeños!__ The second chapter has arrived and this is officially an ongoing story! So if you are new to my work, I am Sarah and I have two stories. I call my readers__ Pingüinos Pequeños, which means tiny penguins in Spanish. I love getting reviews and I am open to critiquing and suggestions. I would like to thank everyone who followed, favorite, or reviewed my last chapter. I don't always update on time, but I try my absolute best and I am encouraged if I get reviews. I hope to get lots of reviews from you all telling me how you feel the story is going._**

**_Announcements:_**

**First off, I am continuing a routine I do on my other story. I will occasionally post a chapter that is the idea for a possible story. If I get more than five reviews requesting I make it, I will put it on my to-do list. (That is how this story came about!)**

**Every chapter I will pick one person to give a shout out to for my favorite review. I will then PM (personal message) them and they get to choose what happens in the story.(It will mostly be dependent upon what I have planned) So for example I may let the winner choose what type of dog Cammie and Zach get. That is a bad example but you guys get the point. They won't direct the story, but they do get to give ideas.**

_**This week's winner for the first chapter is **_**wittykittylizzie****!**_**She is chapter one's winner so her and chapter two's winner will get to help for next week. (This is just for this chapter. Chapter three will be just one) Thanks for reading! Love you all!**_

_** -Sarah(midgetofoz)**_


	3. What Do You Do With The Grief

"Oh My- Hello, Ms. Morgan!" My assistant Charlie exclaimed. She fumbled with papers on her desk, before she handed me a stack of letters.

"Hey Charlie. Did I get any calls?"

"Oh, um, yes. There is a post-it with all calls that need to be returned. Um, I'm sorry about your mission and Zach," she quietly said as she followed close behind me.

"I am, too," I sighed before I entered my office.

As I walked through the doorway I was greeted by the amazing sight. My office was on the top floor and had one of the best views of the New York City skyline. I had floor to ceiling windows that covered the whole west wall of my spacious office. My leather couch was occupied by a sleeping Grant, along with my recliner that held Jonas. I plopped down in my desk chair, and made sure to drop my purse on my desk loudly.

With a bolt Grant launched of his napping spot and attacked me in a hug, Jonas right behind him.

"Hey Guys. How can I help you? I questioned once Grant finally let go.

"Welcome back, Cammie! The director needs to see you in her office and sent me to get you," Jonas rambled.

"Why are you here, Grant?"

"I needed a nap and your couch is the best!" He laughed. I granted him a smile before hurrying down to the director's office with Jonas.

"Hello, Cameron. How are you?" The director said from her desk.

"I'm fine. I was told you needed me?" I replied as I studied my boss. She was rather short and had her hair pulled back in a bun. Her facial features were sharp and she was wearing the usual business suit. She seemed as if she was even harsher than last time I saw her.

But then again, last time I saw her, I was with Zach. And the world always seems brighter when he was around.

_Do not think about him, Cammie. Don't show weakness. _I was always telling myself that crying for him wouldn't change a thing.

However, it does make me feel like I have emotions. Zach pulled me out if the rut I lived in after my dad died, and now I have no one to help me if he doesn't make it.

_Stop, Cammie. The doctors said he had maximum brain activity. He will wake up!_

"Cameron, dear, I have asked to hear your mission recap," The director said shaking me from my thoughts. I knew I was going to have to eventually do a mission recap, but I was hoping Zach would have been here with me.

"Agent Goode and I went in to the building and found guards immediately. We took care of them, and continued toward the meeting room. When we got rather close, several enemy agents attacked us. We fought against them, but were eventually compromised. At that point we were both knocked out, and Agents Baxter and Newman had to get us out of there and retreat with us with them to keep us alive. Is that all?" I spoke with an essence of grief, as I recalled the memories I refuse to think of.

"That is all. I would like your written report by Tuesday. And for what it is worth, I'm sorry about Mr. Goode," She added before I left her office. By the time I reached the elevator, tears had begun to fall. The doors shut and I saw my bleary eyes in the reflection. The dark circles under my eyes revealed the sleepless nights that were a common occurrence. My makeup was running and I still displayed my scars.

Everything was overwhelming. I couldn't deal with all of the emotions.

_Cammie, he will be fine. He will wake up. He will. _

By the time I reached my office I had finally stopped my tears. I wiped them up and took a deep breath before entering.

"Hey Cam. Oh, sweetie," Macey grabbed me in a hug the second she saw me. She whispered encouraging words in my ear before releasing me and going on her way.

I was secretly glad to be alone for once. Everyone thought I was going to go crazy and had made a "secret" pack that they wouldn't leave me alone. I collapsed on my couch and grabbed my laptop. I returned emails for several hours and started the long process of my usual self-hatred over the last few weeks events.

Abby, Solomon, and My mom had all decided I needed to have a break from being at Zach's side, so they had forced me to come back to work. I was secretly glad. I felt horrible, but staring at him, bruised and beaten, made me go crazy with anger at myself and at life. I had once believed that God would always bless those who protected others, but I have let that belief go. He should have let Zach wake up. He should have not made us be there. He should have made it me in Zach's place.

These thoughts ran through my head as I tried to catch up on work. I returned the calls from when I was gone, got my post-mission physical and psych evaluations done, and checked on my mission follow-ups. It was past seven by the time I began my written mission recap. With every word it felt like a stab to my chest as I lived through the events again. I felt every blow, heard every sound of pain, saw the look in Zachary's eyes, and reheard the words I had been repeating in my head for weeks.

"If we make it out of this alive, will you marry me?"

I had thought about the question every second since the words escaped his mouth.

And I hated myself for my answer.

* * *

"_My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard. And they're like, it's better than yours. Damn right its better than yours! I could teach you but I'd have to charge!"_ I shot up at the sound of the stupid ringtone Grant and Bex had permanently set on my phone. I moaned as I sat up from where I had fallen asleep at my desk.

"Uggh! What time is it?" I questioned groggily as I stretched and went in search of my phone. I had just found it when it had gone to voice mail. It shot back up into the chorus of Milkshake immediately.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Cammie! He's waking up. Zach is waking up!"

* * *

_**Hello My Dear Pingüinos Pequeños! A new chapter has arrived! I was busy for the last few weeks with vacation and friends, so I am incredibly sorry! I also hope you don't hate me for this chapter! Shout out to **_**wittykittylizzie**_**! **__**She decided that Zach would wake up, so go and thank her! Also last chapter's winner was **_**x suck my blood x luv ya x**_**. **__** Sadly, I could not incorporate her idea in this chapter, but I will be able to in chapter four. **__**Please review for your chance to get to have a little pull in the story. **__**Until next time My Dear Pingüinos Pequeños, I love ya!**_

_ **-Sarah(midgetofoz)**_


	4. New Story Draft

_** ***__** Read author's note at bottom for explanation ** *_

** The Times We Want to Remember**

_Prom is the night that most girls dream about- other than their wedding. But Cammie isn't like most girls. And Zach knows that. So rather than dance under cardboard stars in a rented gymnasium that smells slightly of dirty socks, Zach is going to give her a night to remember in the place that started it all. And they are going to live their lives to the fullest, because you never know when they can be taken._

* * *

"It seems that today will be the last time we see each other for a while , because you are officially up to tiptop shape!" The words I had been awaiting were finally spoken from my doctor, Joyce. I broke out into a grin so large it could have split my face in half. I leaped off the uncomfortable, paper lined seat and embraced the middle-aged woman.

"Finally! I'm free!" I merrily rejoiced.

"Cameron, dear, I have a feeling you will be back here by next week at your rate! Now get out of here! Don't you have passageways to explore?" Joyce chuckled before shooing me out of the white room.

It had been 7 months since I had woken atop those mountains with no recollection of my summer. We were still chasing down agents of the Circle, but we had taken down most of the group's forces. And now we had 3 weeks left before we were thrust into the big leagues.

And I was ready.

4 hours of training a day got me to perfect physical condition. 5 hours of studying a day got me to perfect educational condition. 1 hour of therapy a day got me to perfect emotional condition.

And now 7 months got me to perfect health condition.

I was ready. And nothing could stop me.

* * *

"Bex! Let's go! Time to spar! And don't go easy on me. I'm in perfect health!" I was met by three pairs of eyes locking on the blue paper I clutched in my hand.

"You got it! You are finally back completely!" Before I could respond I was being crushed by the three closest people I have to siblings.

The happiness was radiating through the dorm, as we all threw on workout clothes and jogged to my mom's office.

"Come in!" my mother's spy skills were not in the least bit rusty as we arrived at her office.

We all huddled into the cozy room, before my mom's eyes widened at the sight of the small slip of paper. Her eyes met mine with the obvious question of whether or not it was what she thought it was.

As I nodded ecstatically, she swept me up in her arms and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"My baby is finally back! You're back!" The best spy I have ever known choked out as she fought off tears. I basked in the loving feeling of my mom's embrace, and held her like I did 7 months ago.

"She's clear? She's CLEAR!" Abby exclaimed before joining in the family hug.

Once we finally released from the embrace, I was met by my smiling godfather.

"Once I'm cleared, we're going to have to spar, you know?" Solomon said as he hugged me.

Before I knew it we were all sprinting to the P and E barn. We were joined by half the teachers and students.

Mats were placed down and seats were taken.

And before I knew it I was facing my roommates, ready to possibly injure myself again.

I was blocking punches left and right. Executing near perfect roundhouse kicks. Performing thrilling maneuvers. And throughout it all, I felt the joy radiating off everybody in the near proximity.

If they weren't happy that Cameron Morgan was finally, completely back, they were happy the Chameleon was.

* * *

_**Hello my** __**Dear Pingüinos Pequeños! I recently had a random inspiration for a story from a story I was reading. all they mentioned was Homecoming and i had this idea for a end of high school based story. I've been wanting to write something based off this time, but had no ideas to make it original, so when I got the smallest hint of a fun story to write, I ran with it. Once i sat down to type it up, the ideas just kept flowing and now this has been provided. This will follow the end of Cammie's Gallagher Experience from prom to graduation and all between. I really enjoyed writing this and hope it is entertaining. I will be updating my other two stories by the 25th of August, so be expecting those. Please review this draft to make it a story. I would like 10 reviews for it, saying yes, and i will get right on it. Please review it if you like it! Love you all!****  
**_


	5. Interrupted Plans

"I will always protect you Gallagher Girl."

"I don't care if you wear sweats and no makeup; I just want to be with you."

"It won't last for forever. We will. We will last for forever."

"I love you Gallagher Girl. I love you."

The sound of Zach's voice and the sweet nothings that he whispered to me before I fell asleep every night, floated through my head. Everything was a blur as I sprinted through the streets of New York. I didn't hear the honking cars. I didn't hear the protest of people. I didn't hear the pounding of my feet on concrete.

I heard Zach. And that was all that mattered.

* * *

_Flashback 2 Years_

"Cammie, I know you don't feel good, but you have to eat," he murmured as he tried to force a spoon of soup down my mouth.

"Please, Zach, I don't feel good," I moaned as I squirmed away from the food.

"Gallagher Girl… move over," he quietly sighed. He slipped in behind me, and began to rub my temples as I lay motionless in my bed. I had contracted a horrible flu while in Malaysia on a mission. I was too sick for a normal doctor, but not sick enough for the CIA doctor's. I couldn't eat anything without throwing it up within an hour, and I had a fever that was spiking.

Long story short, I was miserable.

And Zach knew it.

He hugged me to his chest before pulling me up with him.

"Zach! Put me down! I'm going to puke! Zach!" I screeched as he threw me over his shoulder and rushed out of the apartment. He was swerving in and out of people on the sidewalks of New York.

Before I knew it, I was being placed carefully in a chair in Waffle House.

"Zach! I could have thrown up on you!" I moaned as the scent of magical waffles wafted my way.

"But you wouldn't, since you love me too much!" He smirked as he placed our order.

"And I brought you for waffles." He added when he placed our conjoined hands on the table.

"Oh God… I can't move," I laughed as Zach paid the bill. He smirked before helping me out of my seat and leading me to the sidewalk.

"Thank You," I softly whispered to him before he decided to pick me up and spin me around.

And then I vomited.

On him.

* * *

"Zach, I am so sorry, "I was apologizing for the eighth time that hour.

He wouldn't even look at me after… the incident… and had locked himself in the bathroom once we got back.

"If you want, I can see if Bex will let me crash with her and I can get my stuff once I am better and-"I was saying before the door unlocked and he walked out.

His eyes were drooping and his hair ruffled. He looked like he was about to say something before he collapsed in my arms.

And vomited on me.

* * *

_Flashback over_

The hallway seemed to be packed as I pushed through the crowds of people. My heart rate was high and I was radiating with fear. I was breathing deeply and my hands were itching to move. I felt like a caged animal.

I knew the way to his room by heart, and I could find it blindfolded. People of every shape and form were moving in and out of the room Zach had occupied for weeks. My breath caught in my throat when I reached the door.

He was sitting up, smiling, as he was hugged by Bex. He was alive. He was awake.

My feet were glued to the shining linoleum floors. I just watched as the chaos played through. My nickname seemed to be fulfilling its promise as I stood in the flurry of movement.

But the thing about Zach, was he could always see me.

"Gallagher Girl, are you just going to stand there?" He smirked from his bed. The moment his smirk reached his lips, his whole face seemed to heal. The bruises faded and his eyes lit up with happiness and love. And before I knew it, I was in his arms with tears soaking his shirt.

"Hey, shhhh. Cammie, its okay. I'm awake. We are both alive. We are okay," He whispered in my ear as Bex and Macey forced everyone out. I quietly cried and clutched his chest for what felt like forever before he lifted my chin up to look in my watery eyes.

"No more tears. We are alive, Cam, and I am not going anywhere," He stared in to my eyes before lightly kissing me. Zach then hugged me to his chest and we sat like that for the rest of the night. Together and alive.

* * *

"Gallagher Girl, I can walk on my own," Zach laughed as he made his way to the bedroom with me trailing behind him.

"But what if you-"I started to protest before he whipped around and kissed me.

"No more buts."

I huffed at him before shutting the bedroom door and collapsing on the large mattress.

It had been two weeks since Zach woke up. He was released the day before, and I was being, in his words, overprotective and too mother hen-ish.

He still had 4 weeks of physical therapy and then 2 weeks of testing before he could return to work, but for what is was worth, everything was back to normal.

And the question hadn't come up, yet.

I was tossed several inches into the air when Zach plopped down next to me.

"Move over. I'm tired and want some sleep," He yawned before placing me on my side of the bed. I quickly grabbed some pajamas before jumping in for a quick shower (3 minutes and 46 seconds) and brushing my teeth. I lay down next to Zach and before long felt him snake his hand around my waist and pull me over.

"You know I love you right?" he murmured as he planted a sweet kiss on my forehead.

"Of course. You know I love you?" I whispered flipping over to face him and giving him a long kiss.

"Of course. I will always love you Gallagher Girl. I promise."

Before I knew it I was sitting up in bed and turning on the lamp.

"What's wrong, Cam?" Zach also sat up and gazed at me with his brilliant green eyes. I couldn't help but fall even more in love with him every time I saw them.

"Do…do you remember the mission and when we were attacked?" I ask hesitantly. I notice his eyes cloud over at the mention of the horrible event, but he still replies.

"I do. Why? Where are you going with this?" He retorts as he grabs my hand.

I had to force myself to keep going.

"Do you remember asking me to… to marry you?" I said.

The room seemed to start spinning the second the words escaped my mouth. Zach and I didn't dare breathe. I was contemplating the different ways I could sneak poison in his food, before I was interrupted from my daydream.

"Gallagher Girl, if you wanted me _that _bad, you should have just said something!" He smirked. I didn't give him a second after he spoke to do anything, before I was out of the room and on my way to the front door.

"Gallagher Girl! Cam! Cammie," Zach shouted before he caught up to me at the door to our apartment.

"I shouldn't have brought it up. I knew you didn't mean it. Why would you?" I laughed hysterically while grabbing my coat.

"Cam! Stop! I'm sorry. I love you! But… I don't think I'm ready for marriage yet," Zach mumbled while cupping my chin in his hand.

"What? What! When we are about to die, you are ready to settle down, but now you aren't! What!" I screeched I pushed past Zach in an attempt to leave.

"Gallagher Girl! Don't be that way!" He shouted after me as I stormed down the long hallway.

"No! I can't be near you for another second Zach!" I cried. His eyes held more sorrow than I had ever seen in them.

"Cam, please. Just stay. Take the bed. I'll sleep on the couch," he murmured quietly. We stared each other down, but eventually I bent at his will. Any bounce in my step was gone as I made my way back into the apartment I had been calling home for 2 years.

We split ways at the bedroom door, where I went in and he stayed out. I crawled under the covers and felt the ice take over in my body.

He didn't want to marry me. He asked me over a month ago if I would be with him for the rest of our lives, and now he doesn't want me.

I had torn myself apart for weeks over the fact that I wanted to say yes. I loved Zach too much for me to say yes. For me to bring him into my life of danger. He may also be a spy, but he hasn't had a target on his back for almost 5 years like I have. And I don't think I could live with myself if someone hurt him to get to me. I would rather die myself.

But I was going to say yes.

* * *

The creak of floor boards caused me to shoot up in bed, and pull the knife I had hidden under my pillow out.

"Calm down Gallagher Girl. It's just me," Zach's smooth voice lowered my heartbeat. I replaced my weapon and turned to face him.

"What?" My voice was scratchy and was going hoarse. I didn't doubt that my face was puffy and my eyes were red from crying.

"Cam," He climbed in the bed and pulled me tight to his chest.

"I love you so much. I can't live without you Cammie. If I didn't love you as much as I do, I would have proposed so much earlier. But I do. And I hate myself for wanting to pull you into my life. But you are already my life. And that is why I went out and bought a ring, not to mention shopped with McHenry. I planned it out. We would stop in Italy on our way back from the mission, and I would get down on one knee in the middle of that little gelato shop that we spent so many afternoons in. Then my plans got interrupted, so I planned on improving and taking you to Roseville to that little gazebo and doing the whole thing there. But you just went and screwed that up. So, I am going to improvise this thing," My breath was caught in my throat as he flipped me over to face him and he held a small black box in between us.

"Cameron Ann Morgan, will you promise to be my Gallagher Girl forever?" Tears were no doubt falling from my eyes as he opened the tiny box to reveal a ring that no doubt was designed by Macey. The band was white-gold with a gorgeous diamond surrounded by emeralds.

"Zach? I ruined the whole thing? I am such a Bitch!" I choked out before Zach smirked at me.

"But are you going to be my Bitch?"

As he slid the ring in my finger I couldn't help but smirk at Zach.

"Of course. As long as I'm the only one,"

"Oh you will be. You will be."

* * *

The day after consisted of phone calls, tears, and most of all love. I listened to Macey ramble on about my dress and what I need for flowers. I rejoiced with my Grandma. I replayed threats from Joe to Zach. I cried with my mom about how my dad would have loved to be at my wedding. And most of all, I held on to my Zach.

* * *

**_Well hello again my __Dear Pingüinos Pequeños! I am so sorry for my lack of update, but this was an incredibly hard chapter for me to write, but I hope you like it all the same! The featured reviewers for this chapter are _**x suck my blood x luv ya x** and **NicoleGoode**. _They helped to decide that Zach would have a sort of tease for an answer and that Zach would not get amnesia. So thank them! If you want to maybe get to help out, please review. And even if you don't want to, please review. It helps encourage updates!_**

_** -Sarah(midgetofoz)**_


End file.
